Sweet and Random
by YutaMochie
Summary: Menceritakan seorang Nakamoto Yuta yang menghabiskan waktu sore di musim dingin bersama dengan pujaan hati. Serta kerandoman member lainnya, dan nasib Ji freaking Hansol sang korban PHP. taeyu [Taeyong x Yuta] slight! Hanyu, Chanbaek, Jaedo, Johnil. This fic spesial for #yutaukedays #yutaharemdays with main pairing #Taeyu. R&R juseyo


**Disclaimer**

NCT milik SM ent dan Tuhan yang maha kuasa

 **Summary**

Menceritakan seorang Nakamoto Yuta yang menghabiskan waktu sore di musim dingin bersama dengan pujaan hati. Serta kerandoman member lainnya, dan nasib Ji freaking Hansol sebagai korban PHP

 **Cast**

Lee Taeyong, Nakamoto Yuta and another members, Chanyeol & Baekhyun EXO

 **Pair**

Taeyu

 **Genre**

Romance, fluff

 **Rate**

T+ to M

 **Warning**

Narasi, OOC, fluff, romance gagal, _bad_ _language_

 **Sweet and Random**

Present

.

.

.

* * *

Dentuman musik masih terdengar dalam sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi cermin di setiap sudut, seorang namja sedang meliuk-liukkan badan mengikuti irama, peluh membasahi seluruh tubuh, tak ia pedulikan seberapa lelah sudah tubuh itu, yang terfikir olehnya hanyalah mengejar target yang sudah tertanam apik dalam planningnya.

 _I_ need _you to respect it yeah yeah yeah yeah~_

 _Sometimes this shit get me stressing~_

 _So I need you with me~_

 _To keep me right and keep me up all night~_

 _We can get faded~_

 _This life can make you so jaded~_

 _So we can stay shaded~_

 _Just to us and try to get it right~_

 _I need you-_

Sosok yang masih menari dengan lincah itu kini mendadak terhenti, ia berbalik dengan niat akan memaki siapa saja yang berani mengganggu aktivitasnya.

"Mau sampai jam berapa kau disini?"  
Namun seseorang disana telah mendahuluinya, sorot matanya menyiratkan kekesalan yang mendalam.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" mengabaikan pertanyaan si pelaku, ia balik melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Seharusnya itu pertanyaan untukmu!" timpal pemuda itu sembari menyeret tubuh berpeluhnya ke arah sofa di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Aku belum menemukan gerakan yang baru." imbuhnya, tangannya mengusap kasar peluh yang menetes di wajahnya.

"Untuk mendapat gerakan baru kau tidak perlu sampai memforsir waktu istirahatmu, lihatlah wajahmu sekarang seperti zombi." omel pemuda itu, namun bukannya marah ia malah terkekeh geli.

" _Yach_ kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

Lagi, ia masih terkekeh geli melihat bagaimana lucunya pemuda manis di sampingnya ini, tangannya meraih botol air mineral dan menenggak untuk melepas dahaga.

" _Kkk_ ~ kau lucu sekali jika sedang mengomel." lengannya meraup pemuda manis itu kedalam pelukannya.

" _Yack_ kau bau sekali aku tidak mau memelukmu." pemuda dalam dekapannya mendengus.

"Bau begini kau sayang juga"

"Enggak! Aku tidak habis fikir orang super bersih dan sensitif terhadap kotoran sepertimu bisa bau juga."

"Tuh kan perhatian lagi." pemuda tampan itu terkekeh geli.

"Enggak, aku _ssang_ _namja_ "

" _Ssang_ _namja_ yang kalau di ranjang _ahh_ taeyongieh disana _morehh_ _nice_ _nice_ _ohh_ -"

" _YACK_ AKU TIDAK BEGITU!"

Pemuda manis itu melepas paksa pelukan keduanya. Bagaimana tidak namja tampan itu mengatakannya tepat di telinganya, membuatnya merona parah hingga mencapai kedua kupingnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Heol, kau masih mengelak sayang." goda pemuda bermarga Lee, tangannya dengan jahil mencubit pelan hidung bangir kekasihnya.

"Lepas! Jangan sentuh aku!" Yuta menepis jemari Taeyong.

" _Hmm_ sekarang aku tahu siapa yang _tsundere_ sebenarnya." Taeyong tersenyum jenaka.

"Kau yang _tsundere_." Yuta menggembungkan pipi nya, ingin sekali ia menghantam wajah yang sialnya tampan itu sampai babak belur.

"Yukkeurie _tsundere_ "

Taeyong masih dalam _mode_ menyebalkan.

"Aku mau pulang"

Karena sangat kesal pemuda manis itu bangkit menuju pintu keluar dari ruangan praktik saat ini.

" _Yachh_ Lee Yuta tunggu aku"

"Jangan seenak jidat mengubah margaku"

Pemuda manis itu menatap kesal namja di belakangnya, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan kaki yang terhentak-hentak.

* * *

"Biarkan aku yang mengayuh sepedanya"

Salah satu diantara dua namja itu angkat bicara setelah tiba di garasi gedung agensi.

"Tidak, biarkan aku saja, kau sudah cukup lelah taeyongie"

"Yuta-kun, ku mohon jangan banyak tingkah, aku masih cukup kuat." Taeyong membuang nafas kasar melihat betapa keras kepalanya pemuda cantik dihadapannya ini.

"Tapi-"

"Yach mau sampai kapan kalian berdebat siapa yang kuat disini eoh?"

Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan adu debat antara namja selini itu.

"Chanyeol hyung? Baekhyun hyung?"

"Ya kami berdua sudah ada disini sebelum kalian tiba"

Seakan mengerti apa maksud dari kedua hoobaenya pemuda lainnya segera membari klarifikasi. Keduanya membungkuk hormat kepada sang sunbae.

"Ini sudah senja, daripada kalian berdebat tanpa akhir lebih baik bawa pulang saja scooter hyung"  
Namja bertubuh jangkung dengan suara bass itu memberi penawaran yang diangguki namja bertubuh mungil disampingnya.

"Tapi hyung, itu akan sangat merepotkan kalian, dan juga bagaimana hyung bisa pulang jika kami membawa kendaraan ke dorm."

"Tak apa, manajer kami masih disini." ucap Chanyeol, tangannya melayangkan sebuah kunci yang disambut apik oleh pemuda berwajah anime di depannya.

"Benar Taeyong- _ah_ , kau tak lihat bibir Yuta sudah sangat pucat." ujar Baekhyun Benar saja bibir _kissable_ namja yang sejak tadi hanya diam itu pucat pasi, ini masih awal tahun dimana korea masih dalam masa musim dingin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terimakasih banyak hyung- _nim_." setelah berfikir sejenak akhirnya pemuda tampan itu menerima tawaran baik hati seniornya.

"Ne hyung terimakasih banyak." timpal Yuta setelah dari keterdiamannya, ia tersenyum sehingga mata besarnya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit.

"Sama-sama, santai saja."ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar khas _happy_ _virus_ miliknya.

"Nah benar kata Chanyeollo, _bye_ _the_ _way_ sekarang aku tahu kenapa TY-track itu sangat tergila-gila padamu Yuta, kau benar-benar menawan saat tersenyum." Ucap Baekhyun dengan nada yang sangat menggemaskan, kedua mata sipit berhias eyeliner itu juga ikut melengkung membentuk bulan sabit.

"Aku juga tahu kenapa Chanyeol hyung sangat tergila-gila padamu hyung, baekhyun hyung sangat imut." Yuta ikut mengutarakan dengan nada tak kalah menggemaskan.

"Aigoo lihatlah chanyeol hyung orang cantik saling memuji satu sama lain." Taeyong berujar jahil.

" _YACK_ KAMI TAMPAN!" Seruan tidak terima terucap dari dua belah bibir baekhyun dan yuta.

"Sudah sudah, lebih baik kita beranjak terus dari sekarang."

Namja jangkung itu segera menyela sebelum terjadi perang, sepertinya ia harus sering mengingatkan Taeyong bahwa makhluk cantik di depan mereka kini memiliki kadar ucapan yang sangat tajam, senggol dikit bacok begitulah kiranya. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan wajah mereka yang melebihi kapasitas kecantikan para idol wanita yang terkenal dengan kecantikan yang begitu aduhai.

"Baekhyunie ayo kita pulang, sepertinya Jiwonie membutuhkan adik." namja jangkung itu berkedip nakal.

"Ayo Chanyeollo aku tak sabar memberi adik baru untuk anak-anak kita."

Baekhyun berujar tak kalah semangat, setelahnya ia melompat ke atas punggung lebar pemuda Park itu. Taeyong dan Yuta hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah pasangan mesum yang kini berjalan kearah salah satu van yang terparkir rapi di ujung ruangan, sepertinya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu lama di dalam van member EXO itu.

" _Kajja_ _baby_ "

Pemuda Lee itu merapikan beanie yang tersampir membalut sebagian surai halus pemuda jepang di depannya. Setelah memasang pelindung kepala keduanya beranjak pulang meninggalkan gedung agensi.

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka membicarakan banyak hal, scooter itu berbelok kearah jalanan yang terlihat lenggang -tentu saja ini musim dingin dimana setiap orang lebih memilih bergulung dirumah-. Yuta terkekeh saat pemuda yang sedang mengemudi itu melantunkan lagu dengan lirik ' _yukkeuri_ ' di dalamnya, ia paham betul dengan _yukkeuri_ dan ia tidak munafik untuk mengakui bahwa ia sangat menyukainya. Wajah manisnya mendongak, mata besar kecoklatan itu menilik langit mendung kota Seoul, tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, tanpa sadar lengannya perlahan melingkari pinggang pemuda yang tengah mengemudi itu. Seolah mematuhi kode saraf jika raganya membutuhkan kehangatan.

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum menyadari hal itu, Netra hitam sekelam melam miliknya juga ikut melihat bagaimana cuaca saat ini.

"Yuta- _kun_ "

Ia mendengar gumaman. Tangan kirinya terlepas dari kemudi dan mengelus jemari yang melingkar erat diperutnya kini.

"Pegangan yang kuat ya, aku akan balap sedikit sebelum salju benar-benar turun"

Setelahnya Taeyong merasa dirinya jauh lebih hangat dari sebelumnya.

 _Let's go yukkeurie~_

* * *

"Yuta hyung kau menggantikan sepedaku dengan Scooter?"

Mata Pemuda dengan sebutan Do-bunny itu berbinar cerah.

"Jangan bodoh dottokki, Scooter itu milik Chanyeol hyung, hentikan delusimu."

Yuta mendengus melihat tingkah salah satu adik -lebih tepatnya teman adu mulut-, tangannya dengan licah mengambil lauk pauk dan menaruhnya dalam sebuah nampan.

Doyoung dengan tidak sabar menelan seluruh makanan dalam kunyahannya dan membalas,"Aku tidak berdelusi bakamoto!" serunya tidak terima.

Mata coklat itu juga ikut mendelik, ia hendak melayangkan protes sebelum sebuah suara _husky_ menyela perdebatan tidak penting diantara dua makhluk imut itu.

"Yach kalian berdua ini tak pernah berubah sama sekali." sergah suara _husky_ itu.

"Hansol hyung"

Ya, pelakunya adalah Ji Hansol

Yuta buru-buru melepas nampan ditangannya dan melangkah cepat kearah pemuda Busan itu.

"Ahh hyung kau pasti sangat merindukanku." Ucap Yuta kelewat percaya diri, bibir kissable nya tanpa segan mengecup pipi pemuda yang tengah dipeluknya kini. Sedangkan pemuda yang tengah dipeluk itu hanya menikmati, kapan lagi mendapat perlakuan manis dari pemuda cantik itu selagi pawangnya tidak disini.

"Aku yakin jika Taeyong melihat ini Yuta tak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik esok hari." Timpal pemuda tiang seantero NCT.

Benar, Lee Taeyong tidak disini.

"Bilang saja kau iri Johnny Seo, kau kan bisa menikmati waktu bersama Taeil hyung selagi Chitta _porn_ masih di Bangkok."

Ingatkan Johnny Seo jika namja bernama lengkap Nakamoto Yuta tidak memiliki filter ketika berbicara. Sedangkan pemuda bernama Taeil tersedak dengan tidak elit.

"Hansol hyung, kenapa kau tak mengajak Kun- _ge_ kemari?"

Ratap pemuda China yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Wajahnya terlihat menggenaskan, pemuda China itu merasa hubungannya dengan Kun tak lebih menggenaskan dari pasangan LDR Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan.

"Dia tadi juga ingin ikut untuk mengunjungimu, tapi Jungwoo memintanya untuk mengajari latihan vocal"

Hansol menjawab sembari mendudukkan Yuta di pangkuannya. Jemarinya mengacak-acak surai halus pemuda Jepang itu. Hansol bahkan lupa ia tengah makan malam saat ini. Ahh pesona _san namja_ itu memang sulit diabaikan.

"Jungwoo sialan!" desis pemuda China.

"Winwinie tak boleh berbicara kasar, nanti main orange-lemon saja dengan Jaehyun ne~"

Astaga WinWin benar-benar jengah selalu dianggap anak kecil oleh pemuda Jepang -tidak- semua, sepertinya ia harus rajin melatih ototnya agar semua orang tahu bahwa ia namja sejati seantero NCT.

"Yuta hyung, _if you forget this is my quality time together with my_ _sweet_ Do- _bunny_ "

Namja berdimple di sudut meja makan menyeringai, mendengar itu WinWin semakin menekukkan wajahnya.

"Cih dasar! Aku heran kenapa kau mau berhubungan dengan bocah mesum itu Kim." cerocos Yuta dengan nada mengejek.

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada menjadi tukang PHP"  
Sindir Doyoung. Oh dia tidak akan mau kalah beradu debat. Biar putus sekolah, ia dulu pernah ditunjuk untuk Ajang Debat sebagai perwakilan dari sekolahnya.

"Bilang saja kau iri, kau kan kalah telak dengan Taeil hyung untuk menjadi selir nya Johnny"

Doyong melotot. Taeil tersedak untuk kedua kalinya.

"Nakamoto Yuta"

Giliran pemuda Jepang itu yang melotot, bola matanya seakan ingin melompat. Pasalnya saat ini posisinya tengah dipangku oleh pemuda busan, bukan masalah sebenarnya. Tetapi..

"Ikut aku"

Lee Taeyong disini.

Entah sejak kapan, pemuda yang dianggap Yuta sebagai _Sasuke_ versi hidup itu sudah berdiri tegap diambang pintu.

"Mampus"

yuta masih bisa mendengarnya meskipun Doyoung berucap dengan volume yang sangat halus. Yuta juga sempat menangkap seringai setan dari makhluk yang menjabat sebagai _magnae_ unit NCT 127.

Perlahan Yuta meringsut turun dan mengikuti pemuda anime yang kini tengah menyeretnya menjauhi ruang makan. Yuta merutuk dalam hati dengan sikapnya yang gampang menempel sana sini, ia berharap semoga saat ini ia segera jatuh pingsan untuk keselamatan hidupnya.

* * *

Kembali ke ruang makan. Kim Doyoung tertawa pingkal, makhluk ber _image_ kelinci itu senang bukan main.

 _"Oh my AB crew_ kau sangat menggenaskan"

Ingin sekali Hansol menggorok bocah tengik berjulukan Malika itu dengan garpu yang tengah dipegangnya kini. Hansol mendengus sebelum bangkit berjalan menjauh.

"Hansol hyung kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Taehyun setelah tawanya mereda.

"Pulang"

"Kirain mau _threesome_ , aku juga mau ikut"

Timpal Johnny. Hansol mengabaikannya.

"Mark, nanti tidur sama hyung ya?"

Pinta Taeil, Mark hanya mengangguk, selain baik dan perhatian, Mark juga terkenal sangat patuh seperti Jeno.

"Tidak bisa gitu dong!"

Bantah Johnny dan Haechan berbarangan.

"Taeil hyung~~"

Johnny merengek, ia menunjukkan wajah merajuk yang akan membuat siapa saja akan mendengus geli.

"Tidak ada bantahan!" seru Taeil setelah membilas piring bekas makan malam miliknya.

Mendengar itu Johnny dan Haechan hanya bisa pasrah, keduanya menatap iri pada Jaehyun yang kini mengiring Doyoung ke suatu tempat rahasia mereka selama ini.

* * *

Hansol berbelok kearah ruangan yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dan pintu dorm. Wajahnya benar-benar menggenaskan, apalagi saat mendengar suara..

 _'Ahh taehh andwaeh ahh janganhh'_  
 _'Anak nakal harus dihukum sayang~'_

Lantunan merdu milik Yuta dan suara berat khas orang mesum milik Taeyong saat melewati salah satu kamar yang terletak di ruang tamu.

Apalagi saat melihat sesuatu yang menonjol pada bagian selatan organ tubuhnya.

"Sabar ya dek"

Hansol mengelus kasian miliknya yang semakin menggembung itu.

.

.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _ **Epilog**_

" _Shit_ percuma punya pacar kiri-kanan jika akhirnya aku bersolo karir juga"  
Ratap pemuda blasteran itu, ia mengutuk kamarnya yang sebelahan dengan ditempati Taeyong dan Yuta saat ini.

-"-

"Jangan peluk, aku tidak mau ketularan hitam!"

"Enak saja, _sexy_ dan eksotis begini kau bilang hitam!"

WinWin memajukan bibir bawahnya, ia bergeser ke ujung ranjang menjauhi makluk super evil versi NCT disampingnya itu.

"WinWinie hyung, aku punya cerita"

Ujar Haechan, WinWin berbalik dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Legenda sangkuriang." jawab Haechan.

"Cerita jenis apa itu?" sebelah alis pemuda China itu terangkat.

"Sama seperti hyung, Sangkuriang itu mencintai ibunya sendiri"

Mendengar itu WinWin bangkit kembali.

"Donsaengie~ ayo ceritakan pada hyung." seketika Netra yang tadi redup itu kini berbinar cerah.

Haechan tersenyum licik.

 _Meanwhile_

" _Uhuk uhuk uhuk,_ sial! Siapa yang menyebut namaku malam-malam begini. " Yuta tersedak cairan kekasihnya sendiri.

" _Baby_ _gwenchana_?"

Melihat pemuda manis itu hanya mengangguk, Taeyong kembali menerjang tubuh molek kekasihnya.

.

.

 **End**

* * *

Hai aku kembali setelah berperang ria dengan WB :( *gak ada yang tunggu*  
Maafkan aku membawa fic absurd dengan alur acakadul dan gaje begini T.T

Fic ini tercipta karena adanya project #Yutadays atau #yutaharemdays yang diadakan setiap bulan yaitu pada tanggal 26. Untuk melihat fic lainnya kalian bisa cari di kolom searching dengan hastage #yutaukedays #yutaharemdays.

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan review di ff sebelumnya. Happy yutadays dan selamat membaca bagi yang berminat and R&R juseyo~*^▁^*

Oh iya Happy birthday to our beloved Tenny~ duhh neng Chitta nambah umur. 😂


End file.
